Vague et Démence
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Oubliez le monde rationnel dans lequel vous vous trouvez et plongez dans cette mini fic. Un House qui voit double, Cuddy qui semble en danger. Rêve ou réalité?
1. Chapter 1

_ Si seulement... Si seulement quoi? euh non, pas de seulement ni de pourquoi... Hein? Mais... Se poser, réfléchir... Comment je me suis retrouvé là déjà? Il est clair que j'ai usé de mes deux jambes... ma jambe et demi. Ou bien on m'a assommé et traîné jusqu'ici! Oui c'est ça! Sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais là et à cette heure, sans cas, sans rien... Mais... Hé hé hé. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça l'autre? Hein? Oui c'est à toi que je parle! Ben qui d'autre. Qui d'autre? Autre quoi? Meuh non, je vais bien! Qui moi? Moi je suis toi, toi et moi, nous ils vous étions... Hey! Mais que se passe-t-il!? Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça hein? Quelle solution? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles vraiment. Qui je? Je ne connais pas ce je, mais si je le rencontre, promis je t'en fait part! Moi avoir un problème? N'importe quoi?! Si seulement... Si seulement quoi déjà? Rappelle moi ce que je fais là. Tu n'en as aucune idée, mais bien sûr! Woh ho oh! Que m'arrive-t-il?  
House fit volte face.  
_ Y'a quelqu'un? Quelqu'une? N'importe qui?  
Il fit volte face... Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...  
_ Oulà... ça donne envie de gerber tout ça... J'en étais où? Ah oui! Bien sûr! Aléa Jacta à l'ouest sinon tu mourras! Ha ha ha... Mais que se passe-t-il? Mais dis le moi non d'un chien! D'un chat, d'un panda, de tout ce que tu voudras mais dis le moi ou je ne réponds plus de moi! Tu ne veux rien dire? Tu en est sûr?  
Il fit volte face et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Je sais que vous êtes là!  
Il fit à nouveau volte face.  
_ Ah zut, le temps est écoulé. Je t'ai laissé le temps. Crache le morceau. Non?  
_ Non.  
_ Au moins tu ouvres enfin la bouche!  
_ Pas facile de placer un mot quand monsieur monopolise la parole.  
_ Et si là tout de suite je deviens hystérique, tu fais quoi? Je te regarde faire. Mais bien sûr! Mwahahaha! Gné?!  
_ Hein?  
_ J'ai répondu à ta place.  
_ Je suis toi.  
House rapprocha son visage du miroir et se dévisagea.  
_ Qui es tu? Pourquoi suis-je ici?  
_ On tourne un remake de Roswell. La zone cinquante et un est au bout du couloir.  
_ Si seulement… Mais bon sang ! Si seulement QUOI ?!  
_ Si seulement tu savais pourquoi tu étais là.  
_ Le comment le pourquoi, la satisfaction, le déni, la bêtise, la conclusion la la… Tout ça ne veux rien dire. Je sais !!  
House se figea.  
_ Je viens encore de te répondre en me répondant, je veux dire, je me suis parlé…  
_ Tu es moi. Je suis toi, Nous nous sommes…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Pourquoi, le comment, j'ai compris !  
_ Ce n'est pas ça…  
_ Je crois qu'on a besoin de toi.  
House abattit de toutes ses forces son poing sur la glace. Son reflet tâché de sang et fragmenté lui sourit.  
_ Tu te fais mal pour rien.  
_ Non…  
_ Soulage toi.  
House plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Ses doigts entrèrent alors en contact avec le…  
_ Vide… Pourquoi ma poche est-elle vide ?!  
_ Tu t'es peut être drogué.  
_ Ou pire… Tu t'es tué !  
_ Qui est là ?!  
_ John is in the kitchen !  
House s'agenouilla à terre et tâta le sol à la recherche de…  
_ Trouvé !  
Il brandit la boîte de vicodine qui était… vide.  
_ Je ne comprends pas…  
_ Réveille toi.  
_ Réveille toi.  
_ Je me lève.  
House se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Son regard croisa alors celui de Cuddy. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
_ Vous saigner. dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
House jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son poing ensanglanté puis reporta son attention sur la doyenne.  
_ Je répète. Que faites vous…  
Ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Des plaies et des hématomes apparurent un peu partout sur son corps. Son corsage s'empourpra...  
_ Qu'est-ce que…  
_ J'ai besoin d'aide. déclara-t-elle avant de s'écrouler.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

House posa délicatement la tête de Cuddy sur ses jambes.  
House avança vers la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.  
House se pencha vers le bureau et ouvrit le tiroir.  
House se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
_ Je veux ma vicodine!  
_ Apparemment, il l'a donné à Cuddy, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a plus. dit House en rentrant.  
_ Seulement à Cuddy? releva House en refermant le tiroir.  
_ Ben oui! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est! Elle doit souffrir le martyre... répliqua House en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la doyenne.  
_ Peut être mais elle n'est pas en train d'halluciner non plus! Ma mère n'a pas eu de quadruplés!  
Les trois autres House se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs.  
_ Cuddy va très bien. Je suis en train de rêver. J'ai dû trop forcer sur la vicodine.  
_ Alors pourquoi es-tu le seul à saigner? demanda House en se rapprochant de lui.  
House jeta un coup d'œil à sa hanche. Une tâche de sang s'y agrandissait à vue d'œil.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... il s'écroula à terre.  
House caressa la joue de Cuddy.  
_ Ta blessure explique pourquoi tu as aussi pris de la vicodine en grande quantité.  
_ Pourquoi? demanda House en se penchant vers lui. Il le prit sous les aisselles et l'adossa au mur.  
_ C'est à lui de nous le dire.  
_ J'ai mal... hoqueta t'il.  
_ Si tu ressens la douleur, ça prouve qu'il se s'agit pas d'une hallucination. dit House en jetant à nouveau un regard dans le couloir.  
_ Que s'est-il passé?  
_ Là, c'est à toi de nous le dire.  
_ Je ne sais pas...  
_ On est dans la merde alors...  
_ Pourquoi la caresses-tu? demanda House en se pressant le flanc.  
_ Tu es jaloux?  
_ Tu es moi.  
_ Oui mais tu ne sens pas sa peau au bout de tes doigts.  
_ Vous voulez régler ça au fleuret?  
_ Tu aimes bien Cuddy...  
_ Et alors?  
_ Tu es inquiet?  
_ Et alors?  
_ Elle est en train de mourir.  
_ Cesse de la caresser.  
_ Autant en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
_ Lâche là. ordonna House sur un ton menaçant.  
House sourit et se pencha vers Cuddy.  
House entra à nouveau dans la pièce.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
House embrassa Cuddy devant le regard médusé de House.  
_ Tu te prends pour Wilson maintenant?  
House ne répondit pas et continua de fixer House qui affichait un large sourire.  
_ Je l'ai embrassé... murmura celui-ci.  
_ JE l'ai embrassé. corrigea House.  
_ Tu es moi.  
_ Ressens-tu le goût de ses lèvres sur les tiennes?  
_ Disparaît.  
_ Disparaît.  
_ Disparaît.  
House sourit puis posa délicatement Cuddy sur le sol.  
_ Ce n'est pas ton genre hein? Profiter d'une telle situation...  
_ Il est peut être très inquiet.  
_ Il doit sûrement l'aimer.  
_ Disparaît! hurla House en se relevant.  
Le sourire de House s'effaça puis il disparut. House grimaça puis s'écroula à nouveau à terre. Il rampa vers Cuddy et l'observa un instant. Ses plaies avaient arrêté de saigner mais elle respirait avec difficulté.  
_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda House.  
_ Je doute qu'elle puisse te répondre.  
_ Fiche moi la paix.  
_ Eh oh! Passe pas tes nerfs sur lui! dit House avant de passer à nouveau sa tête dehors.  
House se dirigea vers la vitre et regarda dehors.  
_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda à nouveau House.  
Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.  
_ Cette caisse de champagne n'a rien à faire ici.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il se sont trompés, nous n'avons pas à payer.  
_ J'ai mal.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
_ House refermez cette caisse!  
_ Rho! Mais allez vous confessez et laissez moi avec cette belle française! Nous avons des choses à nous dire. Hein ma petite bouteille chérie?  
_ Donnez moi ça!  
_ Eps! Non non non!  
_ Aidez moi.  
_ Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.  
Les traits de Cuddy se durcirent.  
_ Je me fous de savoir comment House, mais vous allez me sauver la vie! Compris?  
House déglutit puis hocha la tête.  
_ Bien.  
_ Vous voulez un verre?  
_ Je suis en train de mourir.  
Elle ferma les yeux. House rapprocha sa main du visage de Cuddy puis se ravisa.  
_ Je n'y comprends plus rien.  
_ Pourtant ça me parait plus clair que tout à l'heure. répliqua House tout en regardant dehors.  
_ J'ai du mal à respirer. nota House.  
_ C'est normal. dit House en rentrant à nouveau.  
House se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Où vas-tu? demanda House qui se trouvait à l'entrée.  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. répondit House.  
_ Tu le sais très bien pourquoi.  
_ Comme toi tu le sais alors pousse toi.  
_ Non.  
House tira un couteau de sa veste et le planta dans le ventre de House. Il hoqueta puis disparut. House lança un dernier regard à Cuddy puis sortit.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A lire avec Moonlight Sonata

House marcha le long du couloir en prenant appui sur le mur. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et descendit au rez de chaussée. Il enleva sa veste et releva sa chemise. La plaie était plutôt profonde et il y distingua un bout de verre. Un bout de verre? Pourquoi ce bout de verre? Il descendit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Arrivé au réfectoire il tendit l'oreille. Des éclats de voix semblaient s'élever des cuisines.  
_ Bonsoir docteur House.  
Il se retourna et vit le concierge passer prêt de lui et se diriger vers les cuisines.  
_ Bonsoir John... répondit celui-ci.  
Il lança un dernier regard derrière lui et se dirigea vers les éclats de voix. Il entra dans les cuisines et vit John s'éloigner précipitamment vers la porte de livraison. Au lieu de le suivre, il partit à son opposé et entra dans une autre pièce. Il se posta devant l'entrée et observa.  
_ House! Lâchez cette bouteille.  
_ Vous n'en voulez pas?  
_ Il vont vouloir nous les faire payer.  
_ Ils sont incompétents et vont perdre une caisse de champagne français. C'est tout ce que je vois moi.  
_ Vous êtes épuisant... s'exaspéra Cuddy.  
_ Et terriblement sexy?  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy.  
_ Pourquoi ce sourire?  
_ Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire?  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ En tant normal, vous auriez répliqué quelque chose de méchant.  
_ Je vous trouve peut être sexy.  
House manqua de lâcher la bouteille. Il réajusta sa prise et sourit.  
_ Vous m'avez eu...  
Le sourire coquin de Cuddy se transforma en sourire triomphant. House se pencha vers elle et chuchota :  
_ Dernièrement j'ai vu un film dans lequel un docteur prenait sa patronne sur un comptoir de cuisine.  
_ Ce film s'appelait "Dans vos rêves"?  
_ La fondation "cours toujours" n'existe pas. J'ai vérifié.  
_ Quel dommage!  
House entra dans la pièce et se rapprocha du couple.  
_ Avouez que vous avez envie de moi!  
_ Peut être. Peut être pas. En tout cas moi, je ne fantasme pas à longueur de journée sur vous.  
_ Vous aimez ça.  
_ Ah ouais?!  
_ Oui. Parce que comme ça, vous vous dites que vous êtes toujours aussi sexy qu'avant, et que vous ne faites pas votre âge.  
_ Et vous ça vous rassure de voir votre chose encore debout?!  
_ Ouch! Touché!  
_ Hou...  
Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Cuddy lui rendit son baiser puis se dégagea de lui.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée.  
House soupira.  
_ Bon et bien je vais aller noyer mon chagrin. dit-il en brandissant la bouteille de champagne.  
_ Déposez ça tout de suite!  
_ Enlevez le balai de votre cul!  
_ Je ne suis pas coincée!  
_ Si vous n'étiez pas coincée! Nous serions en train de nous envoyer en l'air à l'heure qu'il est!  
_ Je ne vous appartiens pas!  
_ Non mais quand on offre une telle vue sur ses seins, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'un mâle s'approche de trop près!  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Bon ça suffit, donnez moi cette bouteille.  
_ Venez la chercher.  
Cuddy hésita un instant puis se rapprocha doucement de lui. Quand elle fut assez près, House déposa la bouteille de champagne derrière lui, l'attrapa, la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cuddy se débattit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'abandonner à lui.  
House regarda la scène d'un air absent.  
_ Que fait John? demanda-t-il.  
House et Cuddy ne répondirent pas, continuant à s'enlacer avec passion.  
_ Vous sentez cette odeur?  
House commença a déboutonner le chemisier de Cuddy tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. La doyenne se figea.  
_ Quoi encore?!  
_ Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur?  
House lâcha le chemisier et se retourna.  
_ Effectivement, on dirait une odeur de...  
Une déflagration suivit d'un bruit sonore passa la porte. House et Cuddy furent projetés dans les airs.  
House resta regarder les débris voler, les vitres exploser... Le plafond s'écroula.  
_ John is in the kitchen. dit-il.  
Il tourna la tête puis se retrouva dans un espace confiné.  
House ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis épousseta la poussière sur son visage. Il se dégagea des décombres à l'aide de sa jambe valide tout en jetant des regards autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre signe de vie de Cuddy. Il prit appui sur son coude et releva la tête. Il tenta de se lever mais une fulgurante douleur lui traversa la hanche et l'obligea à rester au sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit un bout de verre dépasser de sa hanche. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le bout de verre et tira d'un coup sec. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le verre se dégagea de sa chair. Le sang commença à couler. Il pressa son flanc et lança des regards circulaires.  
_ Cuddy. appela-t-il d'une voix faible.  
Un gémissement lui répondit. House rampa jusqu'à la source du bruit et se retrouva devant un tas de décombres.  
_ Nom de Dieu... souffla-t-il quand il vit la main de la doyenne dépasser de sous les décombres.  
Tout en se rapprochant, il entendit au loin une sirène. Les pompiers venaient d'arriver. Quand il arriva au niveau de Cuddy, il commença à retirer les débris au niveau de sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, son visage apparut enfin. House poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une substance poisseuse.  
_ Cuddy!  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire.  
_ J'ai mal. dit-elle.  
House plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa boîte de vicodine. Avec des gestes maladroits, il vida la boîte dans sa main et donna plusieurs comprimés à Cuddy. Il en goba lui même plusieurs puis chercha des yeux de quoi l'aider à la dégager.  
House s'approcha de lui et l'observa en silence.  
House sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. La douleur au niveau de sa hanche refusait de disparaître. Il ferma les yeux...House se pencha vers lui et entra dans son corps. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.  
Le diagnosticien se releva avec peine et se saisit d'une barre de fer. Il planta le levier sous la poutre et s'y appuya de tout son poids. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. La poutre bougea enfin. House se laissa tomber aux côtés de Cuddy. Il attendit un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il se glissa jusqu'à elle et la saisit sous les aisselles. Il la tira doucement vers lui, en essayant de la bouger le moins possible. Elle devait sûrement avoir des membres cassés.  
Quand il eut enfin finit de la dégager, il la prit dans ses bras et la pressa doucement contre lui.  
_ Tout va bien. susurra-t-il.  
_ J'ai froid...  
House la posa délicatement sur le sol et se plaqua doucement contre elle.  
_ Tout va bien...  
Cuddy sourit et d'une main tremblante lui caressa la joue. House lui déposa un baiser sur le front et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Il put ainsi laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il toussota. L'air commençait à se raréfier.  
_ Tout va bien. se répéta-t-il.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A lire avec "Now we are free" de Hans Zimmer (Gladiator soundtrack)**

_ Dommage pour le champagne. murmura Cuddy.  
House ouvrit les yeux.  
_ Chut... fit-il. Économisez votre souffle.  
_ A quoi bon...  
House dégagea sa tête de son cou et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je ne vous connaissais pas si défaitiste.  
Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes puis ferma les yeux.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ J'ai sommeil... susurra-t-elle.  
_ Les pompiers ne vont pas tarder. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir... Cuddy!  
_ Hum...  
House la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit un œil et lui sourit.  
_ Emmerdeur jusqu'au bout hein?  
Le diagnosticien lui rendit son sourire.  
_ Jusqu'au bout.  
Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Cuddy.  
_ Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas?  
La gorge de House se noua.  
_ Je me vide de mon sang... Alors de nous deux si l'un doit claquer ce sera moi.  
_ Vous êtes un idiot. Stoppez l'hémorragie au lieu de me tenir dans vos bras.  
_ Là je retrouve ma Cuddy. dit-il en grimaçant.  
Il se tourna sur le dos et retira sa veste, puis sa chemise qu'il entreprit de déchirer en lambeaux. Cuddy l'observa faire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un regard malicieux.  
_ Oulala! Sexy chocolat!  
Cuddy éclata de rire. Un rire qui fut vite ponctué de toussotements. Elle détourna sa tête et cracha du sang. House se rapprocha vivement d'elle.  
_ Cuddy! Cuddy, ça va?  
Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. House noua un morceau de tissu au niveau de sa blessure afin de stopper l'hémorragie.  
_ Parfait. susurra-t-elle.  
La faiblesse de sa voix fit frissonner House. Il prit sa veste et la posa sur elle. Il se coucha à nouveau à ses côtés.  
_ Vous savez quoi...  
_ Hum?  
_ Personne ne va mourir.  
_ Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez...  
_ On va jouer à un jeu.  
_ Lequel?  
_ Ne dire que des choses positives.  
_ Nul comme jeu.  
_ Bon ben alors... Dire ce qu'on fera quand on sera sortit d'ici.

_ ...

_ Moi par exemple... Je vais euh...  
_ Me tenir dans vos bras et me serrer très fort. finit Cuddy.  
La boule dans la gorge de House devint plus compacte. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Néanmoins, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme elle le désirait. Il la sentit frissonner. Il posa une main sur son front et constata qu'elle était brûlante. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.  
_ Tout va bien. dit-il.  
Cuddy leva la tête vers lui et tendit sa bouche. Il la captura avec tendresse. Elle lui répondit avec passion, chose qui le déconcerta encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit leur étreinte, à bout de souffle.  
_ Vous... Vous m'embrassez comme si c'était la fin. nota-t-il en étant secoué d'un rire forcé.  
La doyenne ne répondit pas. House se cogna la tête contre le sol et étouffa un juron.  
_ Arrêtez de vous faire du mal.  
_ Arrêtez de faire comme si vous alliez mourir! J'ai entendu la sirène des pompiers, donnez leur un peu de temps pour déblayer tout ça!  
_ Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre quoi que ce soit.  
_ Fermez là.  
Cuddy arqua un sourcil.  
_ Je reste votre patronne House, vous voulez des heures de consultation en plus?  
_ Vous aurez du mal à m'en coller en étant morte.  
_ Vous m'épuisez.  
_ Vous me désespérez.  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ C'est juste que... commença-t-elle.  
House prit sa tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.  
_ C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas mourir...  
Elle hocha la tête et étouffa un sanglot.  
_ Vous n'allez pas mourir.  
Il la plaqua contre elle et la serra avec douceur.  
_ Merci House.  
_ Tout va bien. murmura-t-il.  
Il nicha à nouveau sa tête dans son cou et prit plaisir à sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et regarda en direction des décombres qui bloquaient le passage. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit, juste derrière ce tas de roches. Il vit alors une pierre se détacher et rouler à terre. Puis une autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy. Ses yeux étaient clos mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Il se dégagea doucement d'elle et rampa jusqu'à l'endroit où les pierres étaient tombées. Il en était sûr à présent, les pompiers étaient juste derrière. Il voulu crier mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il suffoquait presque. Il s'accrocha à une poutre et se hissa sur ses jambes. Il commença alors à déblayer à l'endroit où les pierres s'étaient décrochées. Hors d'haleine, épuisé mais toujours en vie, il continuait, inlassablement à gratter, à déplacer, à retirer. Une brèche apparu enfin. Il sourit. Il y était presque...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Il sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.  
_ Je... Je...  
House pencha la tête.  
_ Tu?  
_ Je nous sors de là. il se détourna de lui et se reconcentra sur sa tâche, en se persuadant qu'il ne venait pas à nouveau de voir son double.  
_ Mais ça ne sert à rien...  
_ La ferme!  
_ Toujours aussi borné. dit House.  
Le diagnosticien prit une roche et l'envoya dans sa direction. Il l'évita sans problème.  
_ Aide moi au lieu de...  
_ Tu n'y arriveras pas. Laisse les secours s'en charger.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Parce que tu es impuissant.  
_ Tsssss. C'est avec ce raisonnement qu'on n'arrive à rien.  
_ C'est un peu ton raisonnement non?  
_ Plus maintenant.  
_ Tu attends une explosion de gaz pour t'en rendre compte?  
_ De gaz?  
_ Ben oui! De quoi d'autre? Fuite de gaz...  
_ Mais...  
_ Le concierge a sûrement voulu en griller une. La faiblesse humaine! Pff! C'est quelque chose! Pas de bol.  
_ Nous étions au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...  
_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
House recommença à déblayer, la brèche s'agrandissant doucement.  
_ Grégory.  
_ Quoi encore?  
_ Je suis désolé.  
Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
_ Elle est morte.  
Les mots frappèrent House en plein visage. Il sentit son estomac se tordre et ses mains commencèrent à trembler violemment. Il s'élança vers Cuddy et se jeta à ses côtés.  
_ Non... Ce n'est pas possible... souffla-t-il. Cuddy... Cuddy! Debout!  
Il lui claqua légèrement la joue.  
_ On se réveille! Allez! Je ne vais pas déplacer tout seul tous ces débris! J'ai besoin de vous! Cuddy!  
Sa gorge se serra. Il se coucha près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
_ Réveillez vous...  
Il nicha sa tête dans son cou mais ne sentit pas son souffle sur sa peau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il prit son visage à deux mains.  
_ Cuddy... Cuddy répondez moi!  
Il posa son front sur le sien et laissa les larmes couler.  
_ Non... NON!  
Il effleura son visage d'une main tremblante et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa sa peine couler le long de ses joues et tomber sur son beau visage. Au bout d'un moment, il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main puis renifla bruyamment. Il se redressa alors, tout en la tenant. Il croisa sa jambe valide, la cala dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.  
_ Tout va bien. Tout va bien... lui murmura-t-il.  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et éclata en sanglot.  
Les pierres tombèrent en cascade et roulèrent jusqu'à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et regarda en direction de la brèche qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Une lumière éblouissante pénétra l'endroit et l'oxygène se fraya un chemin précieux jusqu'à ses poumons. Il serra un peu plus Cuddy contre lui et recommença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, tout doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller. La lumière arriva jusqu'à lui et lui brûla la rétine.  
_ Monsieur! Tout va bien?! demanda une voix d'homme.  
House ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy et sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il aurait préféré mourir lui aussi. Mourir dans cet espace confiné... Mourir à ses côtés...

Larmes silencieuses  
Hurlement muet  
Douleur...

**Fin**


	5. Epilogue

A lire avec Sweet Dreams- Eurythmics

House ouvrit les yeux. Il leva la tête du bureau et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il y avait peu de lumière mais il avait du mal à éclaircir sa vue. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Depuis quand était-il là? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il enfermé dans le bureau de Cuddy? House se frotta les yeux puis posa la tête dans ses mains. La douleur à sa poitrine était toujours aussi vive et la boule dans sa gorge refusait de le quitter. Il leva son bras en l'air et l'observa. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie?  
_ T'es-t-il déjà arrivé de faire un rêve si proche de la réalité au point que tu n'arrives plus à poser la différence?  
House tourna la tête, à gauche, à droite... Personne.  
_ Ta vie n'est qu'un rêve House. Un rêve.  
Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et cogna sa tête contre son poing. D'où venait cette voix?  
_ Tout est réel... marmonna t'il avec tristesse.  
_ Le monde est-il vraiment réel?  
_ La ferme...  
_ Le monde est-il vraiment ce qu'il est?  
_ LA FERME!  
House bondit de sa chaise et lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Personne... Il n'y avait personne.  
_ Bon sang... Je deviens fou...  
_ Tu aimerais bien n'est-ce pas?!  
House commença à trembler de rage.  
_ Tu aimerais bien que tout ça ne sois qu'un rêve.  
_ Elle est morte.  
_ C'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
_ Ta gueule! TA GUEULE! hurla House au bord des larmes.  
_ Rien n'est juste quand on est impliqué directement.  
_ Ta gueule. articula House.  
Un rire sonore résonna dans toute la pièce. House tourna sur lui même en lançant des regards haineux dans tous les coins.  
_ Ce n'est qu'un rêve House. Un rêve.  
House ouvrit les yeux. Il leva la tête du bureau et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il y avait peu de lumière mais il avait du mal à éclaircir sa vue. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui puis se passa la main dans les cheveux... Il se figea. Persuadé d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui en se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. L'image de Cuddy, inerte dans ses bras, s'imposa alors à son esprit. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Pourquoi revivre ce cauchemar?  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. House sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Cuddy s'avancer vers lui.  
_ House! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, à ma place, sur mon siège?  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Cuddy arriva à ses côtés et posa un dossier sur son bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur.  
_ Du champagne? Vous squattez mon bureau pour commander du champagne sur le net?!  
House regarda l'écran, puis Cuddy, puis l'écran... Puis Cuddy... Il balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible. Cuddy arqua un sourcil.  
_ Vous n'avez plus de voix? Il existe bel et bien un Dieu en haut qui exauce mes prières!  
House ouvrit à nouveau la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Ne me dites pas que ce petit bleu à votre hanche vous à fait perdre la parole! John s'est excusé! Le pauvre, il est stressé depuis qu'il a arrêté de fumer... Ah et pour ce problème de gaz, c'est réglé... D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en parle, vous vous en fichez complètement. L'hôpital aurait pu explosé, vous vous en seriez moqué de toute façon. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec des fournisseurs. Bougez de là House. Ils ne vont pas tarder et... House!  
Celui-ci sursauta à nouveau et cessa d'observer avec incrédulité sa hanche. Il se leva du siège sans un mot. Cuddy le regarda faire avec un regard étonné.  
_ House... Tout va bien?  
Il se tourna vers elle et un large sourire illumina son visage. La doyenne recula d'un pas. Cette attitude était presque effrayante.  
_ Mais dites quelque chose bon sang!  
House fit un pas vers elle et planta son regard azur dans le sien.  
_ Ne me quittez plus.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Trop troublée par ces propos. House lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'immobilisa, trois pas plus loin puis se tourna à nouveau vers Cuddy, perturbée, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il l'attrapa par la main, la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa. La doyenne ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. House l'enlaça avec passion et l'embrassa de plus bel. Cuddy frissonna et revint subitement à la réalité. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de House.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! s'exclama-t-elle.  
House ne répondit pas et l'attrapa à nouveau. Elle voulu protester mais il coupa court à toute parole en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Au bout d'un court instant, Cuddy s'abandonna à son étreinte et lui rendit ses fougueux baisers. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé et continuèrent à s'embrasser avec passion. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant place à des hommes en costume tous aussi abasourdis les uns que les autres. Cuddy gémit de plaisir. L'un des hommes tira sur sa cravate. Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup. Les fournisseurs se jetèrent des regards à la fois amusés et outrés puis quittèrent la pièce.  
Entre deux baisers, House glissa à Cuddy.  
_ Tu ne leur cours pas après?  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.  
House sourit. Elle avait raison, c'était un doux rêve qu'il ne fallait pas briser.


End file.
